Deidara Chronicles
by Ashexett
Summary: What was Deidara's life like before the Akatsuki? What was he thinking when he joined, when he met Sasori, and when Sasori died? All of this is covered in this story. IT goes through his story through his eyes.
1. Enter Deidara!

NOTE: I Do not own Naruto.

This story does have a couple of Oc characters, but only because they need to be because he would have had a team before was a missing nin.

Sasori: When do I come in?

Me: Not for awhile, this is his childhood.

Sasori: So I get to see what the brat was like as a child? Hmmm intersting.

Deidara: Wait... Does this mean Danna will be able to see all the thoughts I had on him when I first met him?

Me: OF course!

Sasori: Hope you did not think bad of me, or your dead brat. *Evil gleam in his eye*

Deidara: Of c-course not Danna. *Blush*

Me: Were you thinking Yaoi thoughts then Dei?

Deidara: OF COURSE NOT! *blushes even harder*

Me: Rightttt... Well I geuss we'll see... *Smiles* Anyway shhhhh, it's starting.

* * *

><p>None of them understood me, none of them. They all walked around with that smug smirk on their face as if everything in the world was perfect, but the only satisfying moment was the deep and irreplaceable marks left by the creations of seconds.<p>

I walked forward and slipped my hands into my pockets. I walked up to the ninja academy; it was my first day here. I hadn't gone before, for the last time I was around others my age I put them in the hospital for two months in one of my, 'art' lessons.

I sighed and walked in with my white belt tied around my slim waist. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes and walked towards my classroom door. It was my first day, yet the other students had started awhile ago, also I had taken two hours to get ready, so it wouldn't help with the first impression.

I walked in and immediately all eyes turned to look at me. I bowed to the sensei and smiled sweetly. The smile on my face was fake, but the young instructor blushed slightly. He looks away adverting his eyes away from my feminine body.

"Hello sensei! My name is Deidara Seiryu! I'm excited to be in your class sensei!" I said this while flicking my hair over my shoulder and blinking by ocean blue eyes.

"Okay now take a seat, but wait aren't you exposed to be a…" He started to say and then looked down.

"Yes~?" I asked sweetly looking completely innocent.

"Never mind, simple mistake." He said and then smiled slightly. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. It irritated me, but if I messed this chance up I might never get near the scroll. I just smiled at them and they melted as putty in my hands. I chuckled softly thinking of how easy this was.

I walked up the aisle and took my seat while cocking my head as if I was truly eager to learn, though I had already learned all of this stuff.

As I walked out of the academy, when the sun turned the land orange, I was scowling, other children were so annoying with how little they knew. I sighed though, this had to do for now. I swiftly tied my hair into a loose ponytail; it had been annoying me all day, always falling in my face, how did girls deal with this?

As I had finally settled into the depths of my mind I heard a snort behind me.

I looked behind me and saw one of the girls from my class.

"Yes?" I said smiling. I reached for the hidden kunai in my boot as she scowled; if she kept looking at me like that I would kill her.

"Just because you wear skimpy clothes, doesn't mean you will get everything you want." She said this with jealousy in her eyes.

But what did she mean by skimpy clothes? I had on a half white shirt with sleeves cut off, short black shorts that went above my knees, and long black boots. Why was she saying boy wore skimpy clothes? I knew I looked like a girl, and that could influence somebody, but they knew I was a boy right? Right? I wore these girly clothes for convenience, it is easier to silence your movements and to be faster, and you did not have all the extra baggage of clothes to slow you down.

I sighed, they must all think I was a girl, oh well at least since my sensei is a boy, I won't get in trouble for being late. Then I looked back up at the girl, I had almost forgotten her, she was now reaching for something.

I quickly grabbed the kunai and lunged at her, I landed with my knees on either side of her stomach and a kunai at her throat. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at me with large eyes.

"Listen, don't you ever talk to me like that got it?" When I asked I did not receive and answer, so I pressed the kunai slightly down on her throat causing a drop of bleed to roll down her neck.

"Got it?" I asked again adding slightly more pressure. She whimpered and muttered yes.

"What was that, didn't hear you!" I said this and laughed, I was just playing with her, it was such a rush.

Then I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, I felt myself being flung through the air with force. I quickly shifted my center of gravity and landed on my feet. I stared at my attacker fiercely with the hand clutching the kunai that had a drop of blood hanging on the edge. I saw a lady with dark hair up in a bun.

She was now helping the little girl up, as soon as she stood she ran off crying. The lady then stood up staring at the ground. I narrowed my eyes; she was wearing a slim blue dress.

"What the hell were you doing!" She yelled furrowing her eyebrows. I readied my stance and quickly jumped up pelting her with my hidden kunai. She easily dodged and appeared behind me with amazing speed, she grabbed my right leg so I swung my left leg towards her face. She blocked with the other arm. Then I swiped a kunai at her face, she released my leg and grabbed my hand, I used the chance to land a kick on her stomach and propel myself away from her, she had the wind knocked out of her, but even though she is still able to attack.

"Time to end this brat!" She said that and threw a bombardment of kunai towards me, it was a lot like my first attack, yet more precise. I dodged some and then blocked my face as the hit my arms and legs, I was pushed backwards and landed against the tree with a thunk.

I felt a knot form on my forehead. I saw her walk toward me, I smiled slightly with one eye squeezed shut tightly, for a large bruise formed over it. I spit the blood out of my mouth and laughed as she came near me.

"You won, I don't care what you do with me, I am just telling you now, if you want to kill me, I won't beg for my life, but I will fight till the end. I also won't flinch on any kind of pain you inflict me with, so do you worst." I said this smiling and then spit at her feet.

I saw her hand reach toward me; I lifted my bloody arm and grasped a kunai behind my back. But she did something unexpected; she held her hand out to me.

"Hey brat, you sure got some skill, and immense bravery. I think that this beating is enough for now. Let's get you home, kay brat?" She said this and smiled.

I warily dropped the kunai and reached out to her. She took my small hand and lifted my onto her back. So then when the sun started to set she carried me off to my home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I will update, please review the story! And tell me wht you think, it will continue!<p> 


	2. His Home, Cruel

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

SASORI: D'aw, brat you got beat up.

DEIDARA: SHUT UP DANNA! I COULD BEAT YOU ANYDAY!

ME: Shut up! OR i'll hit you both!

SASORI: Hey, the brat started it.

ME: I don't care who started it, i'm ending it. Also Sasori don't talk to Dei like that, you know you love seeing him as a kid.

DEIDARA: YOU really do Danna?

SASORI: NO!

ME:SO you hate him?

DEIDARA: DANNA! You hate me? :'(

SASORI: NO!

Me: OH getting so defensive over it eh?  
>SASORI: SHUT UP!<br>DEIDARA: *Snickers*

ME: Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that if you hate Oc characters you will like this, just bear with me, I mean he had to have some friends right? I mean though you know the later story in the Akatsuki, so I mean the OC characters in here won't like join the Akatsuki or anything like that like in other stories, so just put up with some minor ones for now, m'kay?

* * *

><p>I rode on my attacker back wearily, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.<p>

"Hey kid, what's your name?" she asked softly.

"Tell me yours, and I shall give you mine." I replied my eyes heavy with sleep. I yawned and forced myself to stay awake.

"My name is Seiyu; you can call me Sensei Seiyu." She said this while her steady rocking of her steps made me even more tired.

"Okay, Seiyu-sensei, my name Is Deidara." I said and rested my head on her back.

"Deidara that's a nice name. Perfect name for a girl, I guess." She said. This made my head up and alert.

"Ah fuck." I moaned.

"don't talk like that! And what's wrong?" She asked sternly.

"I'm a boy!" I said sighing heavily. I could feel her neck go hot as she blushed.

"I'm sorry." She said with her voice dripping with apology.

"N'aw, don't worry about it, I'll just go with it, I won't agree with it, and I won't disagree with it."

"Okay, I guess." She said chuckling slightly. I then leaned my head back down and sighed as my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes finally we were just turning to my apartment door.

"I'll just get off here." I said this worriedly.

"No, I'll take you to your parents." She said meaning no harm.

"No, my father is dead, and my mother is probably really, really tired from working so much." I then gave a nervous laugh. I almost snorted at my own statement about my mom, that was the exact opposite.

Seiyu-sensei set me down on my feet though. I bowed my thanks and ran to my door. I could feel her eyes on my back as she stood there biting her lip worriedly. I quickly ran inside and slammed the door closed.

I sighed and sank to my feet. Then I heard a groan. I looked up to see my mother with long mangy brown hair, she had dull eyes and her cheeks were bright pink as she tried unsuccessfully to focus her vision on me.

"Wuz, do you wantz? Huhhhh" She said slurring he words together. I looked down and saw empty bottles littering the floor, I sighed and moved a foot slowly towards my door.

"Dei? Is that youuuu? Whyz are youuu are covereded in blooood?" She asked straining herself to talk.

"No reason Mother. Just go back to sleep." I said this gently and she stood up then. While swaying back and forth she walked up to me.

When she got close to me she swung out her hand and I felt a stinging on my face. I stood strong and clenched my fists, I kept telling myself I would not hit my mother.

Mother, please, just let me go to bed." Even if I had gone up against her, I would have lost. She used to be a special ranked jounin, and when father died, she blamed me and gave it up. Also I was only eight, my eight year body wasn't the strongest.

"Do noooot tell meeeee what to FUCKING DO!" She said and hit my face with a closed hand. I slumped against the wall but still kept strong. I stared up at her with narrowed eyes and got rid of my fear.

"Mother, let me pass." I said this and her face turned bright red.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO YOUZ MOTHERRRR LIKEE THATTTT!" She then kicked my stomach. I fell to the floor gasping breath and had my hair over my face like a blonde veil.

"Get up you fucking monster!" She said this, as she got angry her words flowed easier, I guess it is more natural for her to be angry. I struggled to my knees feeling a sharp pain in my side; it must be another cracked rib.

As I got up I felt another kick to my head. She pushed me to the ground harshly, and still I couldn't do anything about it. I struggled until I felt one of her bottles smash over my head. Then my world went black.

When I woke it was pitch black and I felt something sticky on the side of my head. I pressed down and winced I felt something sharp in there. I guessed some of the glass was still there. I had to remove it, that could cause infection. I used two fingers and grasped then shard of glass. I suppressed a scream as I pulled it out.

I pulled it out and collapsed on my weak arms.

When I awoke the sun was shining through my windows. I sat up and realized it was already noon, I was late again.

I stood up dizzily; I knew my mom was gone to the bar, so I had the house to myself.

I took a quick shower to wash the blood out of my hair and sighed. My hair was so thick that the cut was covered, but left open, it could cause infection. I ripped a piece of one of my shirts of and tied it around my head. I then slipped a black skull knit cap to hide the cloth.

I then realized I had a purple bruise stretching over my left cheekbone. I winced as I touched it and looked around for something to cover it. I could only find some blue face paint. I winced as I drew a blue star over it to cover it.

That would hurt like hell when I washed it off.

I put on long black pants, and a blue tank top with long black laced gloves to cover it. To hide my bruises and cuts on my arms from my mom from yesterday and walked out the front door.

I walked up to the school with a fake smile on my face. This was just a mask, my real identity was hidden, they would think I was a monster, I loved watching the creation of seconds and endings of seconds, even if it meant death, I hoped my death would eventually be a moment so glorifying it would leave a permanent scar on the earth.

As I walked into the classroom I once again persuaded my teacher to not mark me late and took my seat. I then paid attention like all the other children.

One of our lessons was the clone jutsu. The teacher called everyone up and was to see how many successful clones they could make. I got in last, so that way I knew everyone would be watching. About half the class could barely manage one, and the other half couldn't do it at all.

When it was my turn I walked up with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, Deidara, let's see you clone." The sensei said smiling.

"Oh you won't see my _clone_, you'll see my _clones_." I said smiling widely. The teacher just smiled as if he thought I was a cute kid who just dreamed big.

I did the hand signs and muttered the words, clone jutsu. Then with pops the whole room filled up with my clones. The teacher stared at me shocked as I chuckled.

"Wh-where did you learn that!" The Sensei yelled as the children stared wide eyes.

'It just comes naturally. It's easy to distribute the right amount of chakra into each clone." I said smiling. I released the jutsu and sat on the desk while crossing my legs. The children gathered around me and I just laughed loudly. I swung my foot back and forth and looked up at my sensei through slanted eyes with long, lush eyelashes.

"Is that okay, Sensei-kun?" I said and then laughed.

This mediocre call might be fun for awhile, I would deal with it for now.

As I was walking out of the building I saw Seiyu standing by the gate. I looked away and hurried past, I didn't want to talk to her.

But I was unlucky, she called out to me. I sighed and turned around. She was smiling but when she saw me she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a falsely innocent voice. She didn't answer just walked up to me and wiped away the blue star on my face. I flinched. As she applied some medical cream I stared at her hair.

It was midnight black with a slight wave today and cascading down her back. She was deathly pale and had large brown eyes. I stared at her eyes, they reflected the sun.

"Who did this to you; I did not hit you in the face yesterday." She whispered, her voice thick with worry.

"Nobody." I muttered and looked away.

"Well I was going to punish you for what you did to the girl yesterday, but it looks like you already got picked on enough." She said this while she scooped me up. "Let's get you to an infirmary."

"Yeah, somebody picked on me" I muttered too softly for her to here. "I wish it was that." After that I looked up at the sky, yesterday the rocking of her footsteps made me tired, today it made me flinch due to a sharp pain in my chest.

As we were leaving the infirmary I felt better, one of my ribs had been cracked but they had taped it. Also I now had a new pair of stitches on my head, and they did not even have to cut my hair. I now sat on Seiyu's shoulders while smiling, I hadn't actually smiled in awhile, this moment felt good.

It was as if she was the mother I used to have when I was real little. And surprisingly, it felt good.

"Hey Seiyu, what rank of ninja are you?" I asked while holding on to her hair.

"Oh me, I'm only a genin, though my brother says I am good enough to be jounin, but I think he was just flattering me." When she mentioned her brother she had a gleam in her eye.

"How old is you brother." I asked.

"He was only nine, he was exceptionally skilled, he graduated the academy at eight." When she said this I was confused by what she meant by, was only nine.

"Why do you talk of him in past tense?" I asked meaning no harm. She looked down and sighed.

"He died on a mission two months ago." I then felt horrible; I had made her feel sad.

"Well, I can be your other brother!" I said gleefully.

"Yeah, sure." She said smiling but her eyes were sad.

When we reached my house she set me down and said by and ruffled my hair. This time when I approached the house I knew not to enter through the front door. I went to my window and slipped in I immediately grabbed the blanket and squeezed under the bed, I did not want her to find me while sleeping.

Even though I was uncomfortable, I was not willing to risk another encounter with my mother, so I slept then on the hard floor under the bed.

I shivered from the cold, but I just told myself to be strong and wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

* * *

><p>PLEASE FAVORITE OR AT LEAST REVIEW!<p>

Little Deidara stares at you folds his hands, looks up at you with large blue eyes, flutters his eyelashes and opens his mouth slightly to speak. "Please review on me." He mutters softly in a musical voice. "Or I think I might, I might." He looks away with his eyes closed and a blush spreading across his face. Then you see a single tear slowley roll down his cheek and hang there. It then hangs there waiting for somebody to wipe away. He then collapses on the ground with his hands spread on the ground infront of him. He looks up at you with sad, large, watering eyes. He leans fowards and cries out, "Please review on me!" He then drops his head, his hair hangs over his head liek a golden veil, and the screen zooms out showing snow slowley falling and landing on his cold and fragile body. Then he is engulfed by the falling snow.


End file.
